We are not a lost cause
by Kaydan
Summary: Clexa et les 100 à Poudlard. Les rumeurs circulent que les Mangemorts sont de retour ; Nombreux meurtres et disparitions inexplicables, le ministère fébrile est sur ses gardes, les sorciers ont peur, la gazette alimente cette crainte. Voilà l'ambiance dans laquelle les élèves de Poudlard vont devoir vivre cette nouvelle année.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voici ma toute première fanfiction depuis bien des années, alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires (de préférence constructifs s'il s'agit de critiques pour que je m'améliore), ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu en tous les cas. Bien sûr j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez si ça vaut la peine que je la poursuive... etc. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long ne vous en faites pas.

Evidemment la série The 100, ses personnages compris, ne m'appartient pas. Il en est de même pour l'univers d'Harry Potter. Merci à Jason Rothenberg et J.K. Rowling pour tout ça !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Une nouvelle année_

 _1 er septembre 2014._

Les quais étaient envahis par une foule mélangeant les âges. Les élèves se pressaient de faire leurs adieux à leurs parents avant d'entrer dans le train. Les conversations couvraient le bruit du Poudlard Express prêt à partir. Une jeune fille blonde et sa mère se donnèrent un dernier câlin.

 **« Sois prudente cette année mon cœur. »** souffla à l'oreille de sa fille, Abby Griffin, **« Les rumeurs qui courent ne sont pas infondées et... »** Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, la jolie jeune fille rassura sa mère, **« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne risque rien à l'école. C'est sans doute l'endroit le plus sécurisé. »** Inquiète Abby hocha doucement la tête et avant qu'elle n'ait pu argumenter sa mise en garde en usant d'exemples récents, deux adolescents bruns les rejoignirent en se chamaillant gentiment sur le chemin.

 **« Bonjour madame Griffin. Salut Clarke ! »** firent-ils en chœur. La première prit immédiatement la blonde dans ses bras, toutes les deux heureuses d'enfin se retrouver après les vacances. Le garçon attendit son tour patiemment avant de donner rapidement un câlin à Clarke. **« Bell. Octavia, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »** s'exclama Clarke, ravie de la distraction de ses amis. Quant à Abby, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait là du moment propice pour s'éclipser. La médicomage les salua chaleureusement et leur souhaita une bonne année juste après avoir fait promettre à Clarke de lui écrire. Une fois sa mère partie, les trois étudiants attrapèrent leurs valises et se joignirent à l'attroupement qui attendait d'entrer dans le train. **« Elle ne me lâche plus »** , grommela Clarke avec amertume. **« C'est normal avec ce qui est arrivé à ton père. »** Hochant la tête aux paroles de son frère, Octavia renchérit, **« C'est vrai, ça ne fait qu'une année. Laisse lui du temps. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton année à cause de ta mère quand même ? »** La blonde soupira mais finit par décrocher un nouveau sourire aux Blake, ravie de pouvoir compter sur ses amis pour remonter son moral. Il y a une année, Jake Griffin a été retrouvé grièvement blessé dans une ruelle. Sa femme Abby a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver mais le père de Clarke est décédé de ses blessures tout de même sans pouvoir donner le signalement de ses agresseurs. L'histoire faisant encore du bruit en ces jours troublés. Chaque crime, chaque infraction devenaient immédiatement associés au nouveau mouvement des mangemorts, rendant soucieux le monde des sorciers absolument pas prêt à faire face à une nouvelle guerre. Si Clarke avait finalement réussi à se remettre du départ de son père, ça n'a jamais été le cas de Abby, qui s'est mise à couver sa fille, exaspérant celle-ci au plus haut point.

Une voix particulièrement forte s'éleva sur les quais. **« Jasper Jordan, tu n'as pas intérêt à transformer à nouveau le couloir en patinoire ! [...] où est-ce que tu vas, jeune homme ?! »** Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le garçon brun qui courait vers eux hilare, saluant une dernière fois sa mère qui secouait la tête d'un air dépité et très certainement furieuse après son garnement de fils. **« Alors, on n'attend pas Patrick ? »** Devant le peu de réaction de ses amis et l'air intrigué d'Octavia, celui-ci tira la moue. **« Sérieusement vous les sorciers n'avez aucune culture ... ».** Lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, Bellamy le rassura **« Un jour quelqu'un rira à tes blagues, ne perds pas espoir. »** Les deux filles ricanèrent. **« Haha. C'est ça, faites les malins les sang-purs. »** Ce fut finalement à leur tour d'embarquer avec leurs grosses valises. Une fois dans le couloir, Bellamy les salua et se mit à la recherche de son meilleur ami Nate. Les trois adolescents arpentèrent les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Tout sourire, Jasper actionna la poignée de l'un deux avant de sauter littéralement sur un garçon asiatique qui avait déjà revêtu sa robe de sorcier, Monty meilleur ami attitré de monsieur Jordan. Octavia et Clarke rejoignirent les garçons et s'installèrent en face d'eux. Une dernière tête se joignirent à leur petit groupe avec un visage démontrant sa récente course pour ne pas rater le train. **« T'es en retard Reyes. »** lança Clarke avant de lui faire la bise. **« Vous comptez déjà me donner une retenue tous les deux ? »** déclara la brune en regardant malicieusement Monty qui s'agita sur son siège mal à l'aise que l'on rappelle son statut. **« Arrête d'embêter le pauvre garçon, tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. »** rétorqua Clarke, pendant que Jasper et Octavia riaient au souvenir de cette fameuse nuit où Monty a donné une retenue à Raven et son potentiel petit ami, Wick, parce qu'il les avaient surpris à deux heures du matin, en compagnie du préfet de Serpentard qui était déterminé à ne pas laisser passer cette infraction évidemment. Leur petit groupe enfin au complet, les conversations allaient bon-train évitant les sujets tendus comme le père de Clarke ou les récents événements concernent le fameux retour des mangemorts.

Une fois dans la grande salle, le groupe se scinda, Raven et Monty allèrent directement s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle, alors que Octavia et Jasper rejoignaient Bellamy et les autres Gryffondor déjà attablés. Clarke s'attarda encore quelques minutes avec eux. Le frère d'Octavia se trouvait en grande discussion avec Miller, tous les deux motivés à remporter la coupe de quidditch cette année mais surtout d'écraser l'équipe de Serpentard championne en titre. **« Cette fois, il n'y pas moyen de laisser cette vipère gagner ! »** Nathan et Octavia opinèrent du chef, tandis que Jasper se faisait silencieux, tendu à l'idée de passer sa première sélection comme gardien pour les rouge et or. Clarke remarquant son trouble posa sa main sur son avant-bras avec un sourire visant à rassurer le garçon, alors que les autres continuaient de parler stratégies et de dénigrer le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. **« Hey Lincoln, Lexa ! »** cria Octavia les interpellant alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table. Le garçon au crâne rasé sourit à la jeune brune, sous le regard attentif de Bellamy, et entraîna sa camarade avec lui près d'eux. Celle-ci ne semblait clairement pas à son aise, après les avoir salué d'un mouvement de tête, elle s'assit en silence ayant à peine conscience des gens qui l'entouraient. Tous ses compatriotes habitués pourtant à son calme olympien, lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Mais bien vite leur enthousiasme concernant la coupe de cette année reprit le dessus et les discussions reprirent. Seule Clarke porta son attention sur Lexa, contemplant ses traits tirés fatigués avec étonnement. La jeune fille ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette et cela l'inquiétait. Elles n'avaient jamais été de réellement proches, des amies ou des connaissances la blonde ne saurait préciser la nature exacte de leur relation. Mais le fait qu'elles fassent parties de la même année depuis toujours et que Lexa fasse partie de l'équipe de Quidditch comme ses amis, les avaient amené à converser et à s'apprécier. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que la fille aux yeux verts ne les détournent rapidement, se focalisant sur son assiette. Alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers elle, poussée par son inquiétude, un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs se posta devant elle avec un sourire timide. **« Hey Clarke ! »** La Serdaigle stoppa net, sur son visage plusieurs émotions se jouèrent. **« Finn. Non ! N'essaie même pas, il n'y a rien à dire c'est fini c'est tout. »** Sur ces paroles, Clarke tourna les talons sans porter plus d'attention au garçon, et rejoignit Raven et Monty à table.

La colère devait encore être visible au fond de ses prunelles, car Raven capta son attention. **« Hey ça va ? »** Elle suivit des yeux le regard de Clarke et un air de compréhension s'afficha sur son visage en voyant le Poufsouffle penaud rejoindre sa table, **« Ah d'accord. »**. La préfète hocha la tête à présent complètement sur les nerfs du fait que Finn ose encore l'approcher après l'avoir trompé avant les vacances et de ne pas avoir pu converser avec la Gryffondor. Raven était bien placée pour savoir à quel point Finn pouvait s'accrocher surtout à Clarke. Tout comme elle sait parfaitement que jamais la blonde ne laissera une chance à Collins de revenir dans sa vie pas après ça. La jeune femme avait été aux premières loges de la fin catastrophique du couple en son honneur de seconde meilleure amie de la blonde avec Octavia. Les trois filles sont amies depuis le tout premier jour dans le train où elles s'étaient rencontrées, malgré les hauts et les bas, les petites disputes, elles sont toujours restées très proches. Reyes constata que les traits de Clarke avait changé alors qu'elle regardait fixement quelqu'un assis à la table des rouge et or. La brune fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Mais avant de s'interroger sur la personne qui retenait l'attention de sa meilleure amie, la main de Wick se glissa dans la sienne. Peu sûrs de leur relation toute nouvelle, les deux Serdaigle se sourirent timidement. La totalité des étudiants levèrent les yeux vers la table des professeurs car le discours de début d'année allait débuter séance tenante. La directrice s'était levée et avancée gracieusement sur le devant. **« Mes chers étudiants... »**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Merci pour vos commentaires et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que le début vous plait ! J'espère que ce sera encore le cas avec le chapitre deux. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (C'est que vous allez me mettre la pression haha)avec ce nouveau chapitre. Vous pouvez aussi me dire si vous voulez des chapitres plus long ou plus court, plus de dialogues ou moins, ...etc, tout est bon à prendre !

Alors,

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les nouvelles sont mauvaises

La directrice s'était levée et avancée gracieusement sur le devant. **« Mes chers étudiants, voici une nouvelle année qui commence ici à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je souhaiterais vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu [...] »** Alors que la directrice Bridges terminait d'énumérer les règles à ne pas transgresser pour les nouveaux élèves qui venaient d'être répartis dans leur maison, les élèves plus âgés s'impatientaient peu intéressés par cette partie du discours. Puis, l'expression d'Anya Bridges se modifia attirant à nouveau les regards sur elle de l'ensemble des étudiants, alors qu'elle semblait savoir parfaitement que ce moment arriverait. Elle attisait la curiosité des élèves, tous se demandaient si la directrice de Poudlard parlerait des récents événements ou non. A son air grave, Clarke comme plusieurs élèves devinèrent que ça allait être le n'était donc pas question pour eux de rater ces quelques mots qui pourraient leur donner des indications sur la nature de la menace. **« Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes tous bien informés sur les rumeurs qui courent. L'école a reçu de nombreuses requêtes de la part de vos parents qui s'inquiètent de votre sécurité. Cependant, je ne compte pas vous cacher que les rumeurs sont réelles. Vous êtes tous en âge de le savoir. Nous ne referons pas les erreurs du passé en se cachant derrière des mensonges. Néanmoins, l'ensemble du corps enseignant et moi-même tenons à vous le rappeler : vous êtes tous en sécurité à Poudlard et l'école entretient des communications avec le bureau des Aurors qui sont prêts à intervenir si nous sommes menacés, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement. Ce que je vous demande en revanche c'est de rester souder et de coopérer si on vous le demande. Sur ces paroles peu réjouissantes en voici une qui je le pense vous sera plaisante, chers élèves, un bon appétit !»** Concluant son discours en tapant dans ses mains, les tables se remplirent de mets divers et variés qui mirent immédiatement l'eau à la bouche des élèves affamés.

Pourtant certains se regardaient mal à l'aise. La directrice Bridges n'avait pas fait de démenti, qui plus est, les Aurors étaient dans le coup. _Voilà rien de très réjouissant pour les sorciers_ , pensa Clarke en jetant un coup d'œil discrètement vers la table des Gryffondor. La fratrie Blake se régalait déjà, ayant complètement zappé le passage déprimant du discours de début d'année. La blonde secoua la tête avec un léger sourire en voyant Octavia engouffrer une tarte aux pommes à la façon de Gargantua. La préfète de Serdaigle se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas se soucier comme ses amis de ce qui pourrait arriver. Cependant c'était plus fort qu'elle de s'inquiéter de cette situation. Son regard bleuté croisa à nouveau celui émeraude de Lexa convaincue d'y voir au fond la même incertitude, et sur son visage les mêmes traits soucieux. Clarke perdit le compte des minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors que les deux filles se fixaient. Se décidant à être plus polie que de simplement la dévisager, la blonde osa un sourire. Celui-ci s'étira lorsque les yeux de la Gryffondor s'éclairèrent de manière presque imperceptible mais Clarke ne se trompa pas - Lexa Wood lui avait bel et bien rendu son sourire volontairement ou non. Rassérénée, la jeune fille constata que Raven la regardait. Rougissant sans trop savoir pourquoi, la blonde attrapa ses services et commença à manger sans faire de commentaires et surtout en évitant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur la table des Gryffondor. Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de porter une attention particulière à Lexa mais garder ça secret lui semblait la meilleure option. Et qu'est-ce que veut vraiment dire le « ça », Clarke n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'allégresse. Miss Griffin se joignit à la conversation menée par ses amis, avant de remercie intérieurement Wick pour couper court aux élucubrations scientifiques avec des blagues certes de mauvais goûts mais des blagues tout de même. Depuis sa répartition Clarke se demandait pourquoi diable le Choixpeau avait-il pensé qu'elle serait à sa place parmi les têtes pensantes - les Serdaigle. Bien sûr étant une étudiante brillante, l'une des meilleures de son année, ça coulait de source mais la blonde ne se sentait pas toujours à sa place sans doute l'une des raisons qui la poussait à avoir beaucoup d'affinités avec les rouge et or. Les premiers élèves commençaient à quitter la grande salle, Clarke remarqua que Lexa en faisait partie. La blonde avait du mal à saisir l'attitude de la brune non pas qu'elle soit la fille la plus sociable qu'on puisse trouver à Poudlard mais en principe elle trainait facilement avec Lincoln. Perdue dans sa contemplation, Clarke n'entendit pas tout de suite la voix qui l'appelait ce ne fut que lorsqu'on attrapa son bras qu'elle se retourna. Il s'agissait de Monty Green. **« Hey Clarke, tu viens ? »** Devant son air interloqué, le garçon ajouta **« On doit accompagner les premières années, tu te souviens ? ».** La jeune femme hocha la tête, se maudissant d'être si accaparée par une personne qui n'en avait rien à faire de son inquiétude mais après tout, elle lui avait rendu un semblant de sourire certes mais... _Rah, Clarke secoue-toi !_ **« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive excuse-moi. »** Le préfet hocha la tête et entreprit de rassembler les petites têtes blondes. Clarke remerciait le ciel d'avoir un ami qui ne posait pas tente-six milles questions à la minute contrairement à Reyes ou Blake. D'ailleurs la première passa à côté d'elle, lui soufflant au passage **« A plus, Griffin. »** . Un sourire plus loin, la blonde prit ses responsabilités de préfète en main **« Les premières années de Serdaigle, suivez-moi ! Si vous me perdez de vue vous dormirez dans les couloirs, vous êtes prévenus. »** Monty afficha un sourire amusé en voyant l'air terrifié de certaines nouvelles é les tâches pas toujours très intéressantes être préfet peut avoir ses avantages.

Une fois toute la mauvaise troupe bien casée dans le dortoir des aigles, Clarke rejoignit son dortoir partagé avec Raven et Luna Waters capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. A peine la porte poussée qu'un coussin vola à travers la pièce, heurtant de plein fouet la jolie blonde. Celle-ci attrapa rageusement l'arme ô combien mortelle et fixa ses deux colocataires histoire de se faire une idée de qui était la coupable. **« Raven... »** commença-t-elle, en voyant le fou rire difficilement contenu du côté de chez la brune, près de la fenêtre. Reyes secoua vivement la tête s'armant de toutes ses forces pour formuler une phrase correcte mais la tâche était trop ardue pour elle qui finit simplement par éclater de rire, très vite rejoignit par Luna incapable de conserver plus longtemps son sérieux. **« Tu vas me le payer, Reyes ! »** La blonde sauta sur son amie le coussin brandit pour lui asséner des coups. Très vite à bout de souffle à force de rire et de combattre, les deux filles se laissèrent reposer sur le lit de la brune à la rechercher de leur souffle. Une fois le calme revenu dans la chambre, ce fut Luna qui coupa le silence **« Alors ils donnent quoi les petits nouveaux ? »**. Etendue sur le dos, Clarke joignit les mains sous sa nuque **« Si tu penses en enrôler quelques-uns dans l'équipe il va te falloir attendre encore un peu. »**. La réponse fut sans attente. **« HEY je ne pense pas qu'au quidditch ! »** Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête bien peu convaincues des dires de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. **« C'est ça. C'est comme si Bellamy acceptait de dire que les Serpentard sont meilleurs que les Gryffondor, n'importe quoi. »** commenta Raven qui se redressa les yeux plus vifs que jamais. **« Bon, les filles, racontez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant deux mois à tata Reyes, elle veut tout savoir et adore les détails croustillants surtout quand ça concerne les garçons ! »** Les trois colocataires passèrent l'heure suivante à relater leurs vacances et à éviter les questions de Raven qui voulait toujours en savoir plus sur leurs aventures de vacances justement avec un grand A. Clarke n'avait pas envie de déblatérer plus longtemps ce sujet-ci, Finn et sa trahison encore bien trop présent dans son esprit pour cela, alors elle en profita pour se préparer à aller au lit.

L'image de Lexa avachie sur sa chaise persistait encore dans son esprit, cela la titillait furieusement de ne pas avoir l'explication concernant l'état physique de la brune. De nombreuses théories prenaient vie sous son crâne jusqu'à qu'un nouveau coussin ne rencontre son corps. **«T'es complètement à l'ouest ce soir, ma parole. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Ta mère c'est ça ? »** demanda Raven inquiète s'étant approchée, pendant que Luna allait se laver les dents. Clarke secoua la tête avant de soupirer à la simple pensée d'Abby. **« Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est Lexa. Elle paraissait tellement distante ce soir. »** Raven ricana doucement **« Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ? »** Sous le regard noir de son amie, elle leva les yeux au ciel. **« C'est bon je blague. Et puis, je ne crois pas que ça nous concerne. »** Clarke soutint plus durement son regard en croisant les bras. **« Elle est MON amie, Raven. »** Cette dernière rejoignit son lit et attrapa son pyjama dans sa valise pour commencer à se changer alors que Clarke se mettait au lit, toutes les deux en poursuivant leur joute :

 **« Ouais ça je sais. Bah tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à aller lui parler demain, on aura bien des cours en communs bien barbants qui te laisseront tout le loisir de mener ton interrogatoire. »**

 **« Je ne mène jamais d'interrogatoire ! »**

 **« Humph. »**

 **« Raven ! »**

 **« Très bien princesse, tu ne mènes jamais d'interrogatoire, t'es pas du toute flippante quand tu veux savoir quelque chose... tout va très bien. »**

 **« Tu sais qu'il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois mon amie ? »**

 **« J'ai la réponse à ta question, Griffin, tu ne peux pas te passer de mon génie c'est évident. J'ai résolu ton problème non ? »**

 **« La ferme Reyes. »**

 **« Ah ! J'avais raison. Tu es faible sans moi Griffin. »**

 **« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas un sourire imbécile collé sur les lèvres. »**

 **« Jamais. Bonne nuit princesse. »**

 **« Bonne nuit Reyes. »**

 **« Sérieusement Clarke, va la voir et parle-le lui mais tu sais c'est sûrement pas grand chose. Cette fille est diablement bonne sur un balai dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs, mais pour le reste on dirait qu'... »**

 **« Bonne nuit Raven. »**

 **« Humph. »**

 _Le lendemain, 2 septembre 2014, 7h00 du matin_

Comme à son habitude, Clarke s'éveilla la première et resta quelques minutes dans son lit à rêvasser avant de se redresser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies encore endormies. Un sourire se joua sur son visage. Elle attrapa un coussin, se leva et le lança sur la tête de Raven qui disparaissait sous sa couette, avant de piquer un sprint dans la salle de bain en riant sous les insultes de sa meilleure amie de mauvaise humeur comme toujours au petit matin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois filles étaient fin prêtes et suivirent l'attroupement d'élèves de tout âges et maisons confondus qui se pressaient pour avaler le petit déjeuner avant le début des cours.

Clarke s'installa à sa table après avoir salué quelques élèves des autres maisons. Raven a présent réveillée menait la conversation tout en avalant du bacon. Clarke souriait et riait, heureuse d'enfin retrouver l'ambiance de Poudlard et d'être entouré par ses amis. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la grande salle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Lexa. Celle-ci n'arriva que dix minutes plus tard et comme à son habitude ne se fit pas remarquer à part par la blonde qui la suivait des yeux avant de les reporter sur son petit déjeuner, consciente de passer pour une obsessionnelle, ne voulant surtout pas que la Gryffondor ne remarque ses regards. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croit qu'elle faisait une fixation sur elle. Les hiboux s'engouffrèrent à grand battements d'ailes dans la grande salle déversant cadeaux, lettres et journaux aux élèves. Encore une routine pour ce début d'année et pourtant lorsque Jasper Jordan ne put retenir un cri. Tous se pressèrent à sa table, le temps que Clarke attrape le journal que le garçon tenait entre ses mains sans pouvoir le lâcher, d'autres cris d'épouvantes retendirent dans la salle.

Le petit groupe rassemblé près de la table de Gryffondor attendait, leur cœur cognant douloureusement dans leur poitrine, que la préfète des Serdaigle ne dévoile à tous la raison de toutes ces réactions. Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent en voyant la première page de la Gazette du sorcier. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle ouvrit la Gazette pour que tous puissent voir la première page et lire son titre pour le moins macabre : _Une élève de seize ans de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard retrouvée morte. Est-ce le grand retour des Mangemorts ? - Page 2-5. Le ministère se refuse tout interview. Mais que se passe t-il ? - Page 6._ **« Par les caleçons de Merlin ... »** murmura Octavia qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, **« mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à vous tous,

Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me lâcher un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions. :) Et surtout un bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en examens ! (Et à tous ceux qui attendent les vacances avec impatience.)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Des Aurors à Poudlard ?!

Le petit groupe rassemblé près de la table de Gryffondor attendait, leur cœur à tous cognant douloureusement dans leur poitrine, que la préfète des Serdaigle dévoile à tous la raison de toutes ces réactions qui donnaient l'impression de plonger Poudlard dans un cauchemar que l'on ne peut retrouver qu'en regardant dans le passé. Un temps lointain mais toujours aussi douloureux pour les parents des étudiants présents. Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent en voyant en première page de la Gazette du sorcier. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle ouvrit la Gazette pour que tous puissent voir la première page et lire son titre macabre : _Une élève de seize ans de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard retrouvée morte. Le grand retour des Mangemorts ? - Page 2-5. Le ministère se refuse tout interview. Mais que se passe t-il ? - Page 6._ **« Par les caleçons de Merlin ... »** murmura Octavia qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, **« mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »** Le plus choquant fut sans doute la photo de la jeune fille qui couvrait toute la première sous le titre qui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale des élèves présents dans la grande salle. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent immédiatement, après avoir reconnu l'étudiante en première page, sur Lexa qui s'était levée le teint très pale et courut hors de la salle. Difficile de ne pas voir la douleur dans son regard à présent hanté comme celui-ci de tous les élèves présents. Hanté oui. Parce que tous autant qu'ils sont, venaient à peine de vraiment réaliser que tout est vrai, que la chaos est bel et bien revenu. Qu'à la place de cette jeune fille de Serdaigle, c'aurait pu être eux. Encore sous le choc, les élèves restèrent silencieux. Certains jouaient des épaules pour récupérer le journal, comme si ça pouvait encore n'être qu'une mauvaise blague. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. _C'est réel et c'est ça le pire..._ _Costia Young est morte._ Clarke se le répétait depuis trente secondes en boucle en ayant l'espoir que l'idée paraîtrait moins risible à ses yeux, qu'elle pourrait plus facilement l'intégrer.

Lentement au départ puis avec des gestes plus vifs, elle se décolla de son groupe d'amis, fixa une dernière fois le visage de la défunte souriante sur la photo, avant de sortir de la salle à la suite de la brune. _Lexa, oh mon dieu, pauvre Lexa._ La blonde ressentait un étau qui enserrait sa poitrine. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Costia et Lexa étaient sorties ensemble, s'étant séparées par commun d'accord. Personne ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments qui les unissaient. Depuis que la blonde les connaissait elle avait toujours vu Lexa prendre la défense de la jolie blonde plus douce et surtout timide. Griffin n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la douleur que devait subir la Gryffondor. Il n'était pas question qu'elle affronte tout cela seule. Clarke était déjà passé par-là. La perte d'un être cher, un monde qui s'écroule... tout cela la jeune femme le connaissait très bien. Les discours des gens qui ne cessent de dire que cette fichue affliction s'en ira. Non ! C'est faux. Elle ne s'en va jamais réellement. On apprend juste à vivre avec, à composer en sa compagnie, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Clarke prit le chemin qui menait aux toilettes du deuxième étage, certaine que ce serait là-bas que se trouverait le capitaine de Quidditch, vu le peu de fréquentations à cette heure. En effet, elle ne se trompa pas. Son cœur se serra en entendant les sanglots qui émanaient d'une cabine. Elle poussa tout doucement la porte.

 **« Lexa ? »** l'interpella t-elle avec douceur. Le silence lui répondit avant qu'une voix rauque témoignant de son état ne lui réponde.

 **« Va-t-en, Griffin. »**

 **« Non, je reste... »** souffla-t-elle, en s'approchant de la silhouette de la brune recroquevillée dos contre le mur, genoux contre la poitrine et sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. **« Lex... »,** toujours avec douceur elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés gardant une certaine distance entre leurs corps. La brune leva une tête misérable qu'elle tentait de cacher avec un regard qui se voulait froid. Cependant, Clarke voyait très clairement au-delà de cette façade. Lexa souffrait et ne savait pas comment gérer cette vague qui menaçait de l'emporter dans un gouffre profond de noirceur. Wood fixait le beau regard envoutant de la blonde, cherchant à s'accrocher à une quelconque bouée, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la tirer de là. Elle ne maitrisait pas son émotion. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle avait bien trop mal pour gérer ses sentiments. **« Elle est morte... »** murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Clarke hocha doucement la tête, la gorge serré. **« Costia est partie pour toujours... Elle est partie ... juste comme ça. Pour toujours. »** La jeune femme continuait de plonger son regard perdu, ivre de douleur, dans celui clair de Clarke qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ses lèvres se serrèrent. La blonde ne résista pas. Son bras attira Lexa contre elle, qui enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux le corps à nouveau secoué de sanglots silencieux. La main de Clarke caressait doucement son dos, la gardant serré dans ses bras, déterminée à être le soutien de sa brune.

La blonde ne réalisait toujours pas qu'un étudiant venait d'être tué. Elle avait de la peine pour Lexa. Elle qui n'avait pas vraiment de proches venait tout juste de perdre la personne qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'une meilleure amie, sa confidente. Clarke continuait ses attentions, constatant que son amie semblait apaisée. Clarke ne voulait pas briser ce moment, n'osait pas reprendre la parole et préférait laisser la jeune fille se reprendre connaissant parfaitement la fierté de la Gryffondor. Un trait de caractère qui l'avait toujours impressionné. Même blessée que ce soit moralement ou physiquement, Lexa ne montrait jamais sa douleur et gardait toujours la tête haute. Mais ce n'était pas là sa seule qualité, en plus d'être de cela, elle restait une élève douée possédant un calme Olympien et un léger côté autoritaire. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit le capitaine de Quidditch songea Clarke en la regardant se dégager de son étreinte. Même si son visage restait marqué par la nouvelle, elle semblait être à nouveau maître d'elle-même, peut-être même gênée d'avoir été surprise dans ce moment de faiblesse. En effet, malgré son air pale la jeune femme constata une légère coloration sur ses joues. Il est vrai qu'en y pensant c'était bien la première fois que Lexa laissait quelqu'un la cajoler. _A part Costia,_ pensa-t-elle amère. Mais Clarke avait quelque chose qui la rendait faible du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Et dire que Costia aurait été ravie de savoir qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras... _A coup sûr, elle se marre là où elle est. A supposer qu'il y a un endroit qui les attendent. Un après._ Les orbes bleutées de Clarke ne la quittait toujours pas. Lexa s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, sèche et douloureuse après avoir tant pleurée. D'ailleurs la brune était certaine de ne plus avoir une seule goutte d'eau dans son corps après tout cela.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** déclara-t-elle en fuyant volontairement le contact visuel avec la blonde.

 **« Oh Lexa... tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrait le faire... je n'aurais pas dû venir sans ton accord mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule pas après ça. Je veux vraiment que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à endurer tout ça toute seule.»**

 **« Clarke arrête.»** Son cœur tambourinait étrangement fort après avoir entendu les paroles de la jolie Serdaigle. _Je suis là pour toi._ **« Je te remercie... d'être restée. »** termina-t-elle en levant les yeux vers elle qui lui rendit un doux sourire. Clarke attrapa sa main et la serra. **« J'étais sérieuse Lex. Je suis là. Et les autres aussi. Tu n'es pas seule. »** Lexa déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête. Elle paraissait si jeune et innocente. Clarke mourrait déjà d'envie de la reprendre contre elle et la garder là entre ses bras. Pourtant elle savait que ce ne serait pas forcément bien accueilli. Lexa n'a jamais été quelqu'un de faible et ne dévoile jamais ses sentiments. Clarke savait qu'elle parviendrait à continuer même avec le décès de Costia pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir se renfermer. La Gryffondor se redressa en fixant la porte.

 **« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je me posais des tas de questions... »**

 **« Que veux-tu dire, Lexa ? »** La brune hésita et humecta ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. **« Elle n'a pas répondu à mon dernier hiboux. »**

 **« De quand datait-il ? »**

 **« Quatre jours. »**

Clarke fronçait les sourcils intriguée par cette révélation. Lexa continua avant que Clarke ne puisse poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. **« Parfois, mes parents empêchaient mes courriers de partir ou interceptaient les siens. Ils n'ont jamais approuvé mon amitié avec une sang-de-bourbe... »** cracha presque la brune. **« Alors j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il était arrivé. Mais hier quand je ne l'ai pas vu dans le Poudlard Express je suis allée voir la directrice en arrivant. Et... »**

 **« Personne n'a eu de nouvelles d'elle. »** La rouge et or hocha misérablement la tête, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. **« Pourquoi elle, Clarke ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas averti plus rapidement... elle serait encore en vie. »** La blonde posa sa main sur la sienne qui se détendit sous le contact de ses doigts. **« Lexa arrête. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ils vont retrouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça et il vont payer. »**

 **« J'espère bien ! »**

 **« Lex ... »** Clarke craignait la lueur dans ses yeux qui hurlait justice et vengeance.

 **« Clarke ! Clarke t'es là ? »**

Les deux filles se redressèrent. Lexa se leva complètement, resserrant sa tresse tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour inspecter ses traits. Elle effaça rapidement les derniers vestiges de sa peine pourtant encore bien présente avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Octavia et Raven. **« Ah tu es là... »** commença la jeune Blake avant de remarquer Lexa. **« Oh Lexa... je suis tellement désolée pour Cos' ».** Raven hocha elle aussi la tête, le regard clairement emprunt de pitié. La mâchoire du capitaine se serra. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de regards, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible ou misérable. Elle leur fit simplement un signe de tête. Son regard se porta sur Clarke. **« Merci pour tout. »** déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et sortir des toilettes. Clarke quant à elle suivit la silhouette de Lexa avant de la voir complètement disparaître, rechignant à l'idée de la laisser seule. Puis son regard se porta sur ses meilleures amies, accusateur. Elle leur en voulait d'avoir brisé ce moment certes tragique entre elle et Lexa, mais la blonde avait la conviction que parler aiderait son amie à affronter la perte de Costia et surtout ne pas ressentir la culpabilité qu'elle avait déjà sentie émanant distinctement de la brune aux yeux verts. Il n'était pas question de laisser la Gryffondor s'accuser de la mort de la Serdaigle.

 **« Désolée Clarke, on ne savait pas que tu étais avec elle. On ne t'a pas vu partir alors on s'est inquiété.»**

 **« Ouais surtout avec ce qui est arrivé à Costia c'est carrément flippant... »** renchérit miss Blake.

 **« Comment elle va ? »** demanda Raven.

 **« Pas bien. »**

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Elles-mêmes sans pourtant être très proche de Costia se sentait vidée après une telle annonce, alors imaginer la peine que devait ressentir sa meilleure amie. C'était juste impensable.

 **« C'est une battante. Elle s'en sortira, Clarke. »**

 **« J'espère. »**

 **« Vous avez lu l'article ? »** demanda la blonde désireuse de laisser Lexa en dehors de la conversation. Octavia prit immédiatement la parole. Impressionnant toujours ses amies par sa capacité à retenir ce qu'elle lisait. Combien de fois Raven lui disait qu'elle serait une élève brillante si elle travaillait un peu plus, mais Octavia ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être une élève brillante alors bon la question était vite réglée.

 **« Ouep. Ils ne disent pas grand chose. Si ce n'est qu'ils ont retrouvé le corps sans vie de la pauvre Costia dans sa chambre. Ses parents ont complètement perdu la mémoire. Ils ne savaient même plus qu'ils avaient une fille vous vous rendez compte.. même si c'est peut-être mieux comme ça pour eux. »**

 **« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous croyez vraiment que les Mangemorts sont responsables de ce coup-là ? Qu'ils l'auraient assassiné ? »**

 **« Qui d'autres ? Ils l'ont déjà fait dans le passé. Et tout colle regarde la famille de Costia n'est pas de sang-pur et les Mangemorts les détestent. »**

 **« Mais pourquoi tuer Costia ? »**

 **« Va savoir... peut-être juste la malchance et c'est tombé sur elle et sa famille. »**

 **« M'ouais je sais pas. »**

Clarke écoutait la conversation entre ses deux amies, se posant exactement les mêmes questions. Cette affaire restait très étrange. Pourquoi spécifiquement tuer Costia ? Etait-ce vraiment un hasard ? La blonde avait du mal à y croire. Les trois filles finirent par sortir des WCs, se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour récupérer leurs sacs. **« Ils pourraient au moins annuler les cours... »** grommela Blake en attrapant son sac en bandoulière. Octavia craignait par finir de craquer elle aussi en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de tous ceux qu'elles croisaient. La directrice devait sûrement penser que occuper les élèves avec les cours les empêcheraient de se morfondre. Reyes pensait la même chose et restait très silencieuse depuis leur départ du deuxième étage. Elle avait du mal à masquer sa peine. Clarke quant à elle, essayait déjà de retrouver la brune dans la foule de sorciers **.** _Arrête de t'en faire pour elle. Elle est sans doute la plus forte d'entre nous. Ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser seule._ Elle croisa le regard malheureux de Lincoln qui se trouvait près de Bellamy. Plus les minutes passaient plus les sorciers comprenaient que ce n'était pas un rêve. La réalité restait difficile à accepter pour la plupart des jeunes gens. Les Serdaigle faisaient tous grise mine. Tout le monde connaissait Costia pour sa gentillesse et son esprit d'équipe, ses prouesses en tant qu'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Peut-être que les Mangemorts en avaient simplement entendu parer et n'avait pas supporté de voir une élève aussi douée alors qu'elle n'était pas de sang pur. Clarke ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités, tout cette histoire semblait trop folle pour elle.

La blonde et ses amies entreprirent de rejoindre la classe de monsieur Kane, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Au moins, celui-ci saurait comment les canaliser ce qui rassurait un peu Clarke et puis, elle partageait le cours avec les Gryffondor donc Lexa serait présente. Clarke se dirigea automatiquement vers la brune qui se trouvait déjà à une table, les yeux dans le vague. La jeune fille posa ses affaires à côté d'elle, recevant ainsi le regard hésitant de la brune. Soucieuse de son bien être Clarke lui offrit un sourire rassurant, lui demandant silencieusement si elle tenait le coup. Lexa hocha doucement la tête sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la blonde. Elle se demandait pourquoi Griffin lui portait autant d'attention sans pour autant être quelqu'un de proche d'elle. Après tout, elles avaient bien nourri une certaine rivalité dans leurs premières années d'étude et puis, après sa séparation avec Costia, la brune avait commencé par nourrir d'autres sentiments - une attirance certaine envers la jolie Serdaigle. Sa défunte meilleure amie mettait toujours un point d'honneur à pousser Lexa à aller voir Clarke, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Alors fallait-il la mort de Costia pour que Clarke et elle se rapprochent comme son cœur le souhaiterait ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine ? Mais surtout Lexa avait peur de la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient qu'elle fréquentait une Griffin. La Gryffondor s'arrangeait depuis toujours pour ne pas parler de ses amis ou ses proches, craignant ses géniteurs et leurs principes de sang-pur. Clarke ne devait pas faire exception.

Le cours débuta une fois que monsieur Kane pénétra dans la salle. Ce professeur avait tout de suite plu à Lexa, qui le trouvait juste mais avant tout un excellent enseignant. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des coups forts à la porte se firent entendre. Kane s'interrompit, montrant à peine son étonnement. Marcus Kane ouvrit la porte et salua ses visiteurs. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à se contorsionner, Octavia se déplaça même pour voir qui se présentaient à la porte. Kane s'effaça après quelques mots échangés avec son interlocutrice, laissant entrer la directrice dans la classe. Elle n'tétait pas seule. Un sorcier l'accompagnait. Clarke le reconnut en même temps que tous les autres étudiants. Les murmures ne tardèrent pas à se propager dans toute la salle de cours. _Un auror, c'était un auror. Un auror à Poudlard !_ Madame Bridges vrilla son regard vers le pupitre où se trouvaient les deux filles. Clarke cligna des yeux surprise lorsque sa voix s'éleva.

 **« Miss Wood, veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait. »**

 **« Bien madame. »**

Si Lexa paraissait surprise d'être ainsi enlever au cours, elle ne le montra pas. A peine fut-elle sortie avec les trois adultes que les murmures s'intensifièrent dans la salle. Un tel événement alors que la mort de Costia venait d'être annoncée valait la peine d'être commenté. Clarke fronçait les sourcils, ressentit une envie irrépressible de les suivre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Octavia ne perdit pas de temps pour éclaircir certains points.

 **« Hé Miller ! C'était pas ton père ? »**

 **« Si, si c'était bien lui. »**

 **« Héé qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à Wood ? »**

 **« C'est peut-être elle qui a tué Costia ! »**

 **« Dis pas de conneries ... »**

 **« Ouais, la ferme abrutit. »**

 **« Remarque c'est pas si débile... »**

 **« Non mais est-ce que vous vous entendez là tous ? Sérieusement vous croyez vraiment que Lexa aurait tué son amie ? »** Déclara Clarke en se levant, bien décidée à laver la Gryffondor des soupçons, il était hors de question de voir Lexa subir les commentaires stupides de ses camarades surtout en sachant qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait puisse faire une chose pareille.

 **« Un peu de calme ! C'est bon l'animation est terminée. On se met par deux en silence tout de suite. »** Intervint Marcus Kane qui venait de revenir dans la salle, une légère ride d'inquiétude sur son front. La blonde se doutait que les professeurs faisaient bonne figure mais qu'eux-aussi été réellement choqués par la nouvelle qui les avait tous frappé ce matin. Mais qu'est-ce que les Aurors pouvaient bien vouloir à Lexa ?


	4. Chapter 4

Rebonjour les petits gars !

J'écris pour le plaisir évidemment mais je dois avouer que voir que mon écrit vous plait me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je tenais donc à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, et aussi pour tous ceux qui me suivent et chaque jour sont un peu plus nombreux, ça me motive énormément. J'essaie de tenir compte de tous vos commentaires. C'est vrai que j'essaie de mettre un peu tous les personnages de la série de temps en temps sur le devant de la scène pour ne léser personne mais aussi parce qu'ils sont tous, à mes yeux, fantastiques. Je serai bien incapable de donner un personnage que je n'aime pas (encore vivant haha). Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard (pastaper). J'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps durant ces vacances c'était plutôt compliqué et il faut dire que le temps passe trop vite. Mais c'est reparti ! Donc après cet immense pavé, voilà la suite :

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** Le monde ne tourne pas toujours rond surtout à Poudlard

Clarke fut l'une des premières à se ruer hors de la salle de cours de monsieur Kane. Durant toute l'heure, il lui semblait que les aiguilles ne progressaient pas le moins du monde. Elle s'inquiétait pour Lexa et à juste titre puisque celle-ci n'était pas revenue en classe. La blonde avait donc rassemblé ses affaires et celles de Lexa, puis avait filé hors de la pièce sans trop savoir où elle pourrait retrouver la brune. La serdaigle s'arrêta dans la petit cour extérieur dépitée. Ou pouvait se trouver la brune ? Et si elle ne revenait pas en cours ? Griffin se mordit la lèvre. _Allez Clarke respire et réfléchis._ La directrice, Lexa et le père de Miller - un Auror bon sang ! Lexa ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans la mort de son amie quand même. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Bon, en y pensant bien, Clarke se doutait que les Aurors allaient s'adresser aux personnes proches de Costia donc vouloir parler à Lexa semblait être logique. Sauf que Clarke aurait préféré que son amie reste en dehors de tout cela, surtout en se souvenant de la peine de la brune. Elle n'était clairement pas assez remise pour que l'on vienne la harceler sur la défunte. Griffin tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle se faufila entre les étudiants à présent en pause. En entendant des éclats de voix, Clarke s'arrêta au nette au détour d'un couloir.

 **« Lexa, je sais que c'est difficile mais ... mademoiselle Griffin que faites-vous là ?** » demanda la voix stricte de la directrice Bridges.

 **« Euh... excusez-moi, je m'en vais...»** bredouilla la blonde.

 **« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire nous avons fini. Prenez soin de vous.** »

La directrice jeta un dernier regard lourd de sens à la Gryffondor avant de tourner les talons pour rallier son bureau. Clarke gênée attendit de voir disparaître la robe de Bridges avant de poser son regard bleuté sur la brune qui la regardait avec un air inquisiteur.

 **« Hey. »**

 **« Clarke ? »**

 **« Tes affaires. Tu les as oublié en cours. »**

 **« Oh... je te remercie. »**

Lexa tendit le bras pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait tout en continuant de regarder la blonde. Peu convaincue de ses talents d'actrice, la blonde afficha un petit sourire timide. Evidemment que Lexa devait se dire qu'elle aurait pu lui les rendre à l'heure du déjeuner ou pendant un autre cours. Alors elle se décida à lui en donner les véritables raisons.

 **« Je m'inquiétais pour toi en fait. Te voir partir avec la directrice et un Auror après ce matin... »**

 **« Oh, ouais. »**

Le capitaine de Gryffondor trouva tout à coup ses chaussures très intéressantes. Lexa avait du mal à retrouver son stoïcisme surtout après la nouvelle de la mort de Costia, le fait d'avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant Clarke... non cette journée devenait à coup sûr très compliqué à supporter pour la brune qui n'en menait pas large. Son teint contrairement à l'accoutumée était pale la jeune femme semblait tout simplement épuisée - épuisée par dureté de la vie. Faire preuve de faiblesse devant autrui n'était pas vraiment ce qu'affectionnait la brune qui préférait une vie de solitaire. Au moins comme ça, les gens pensent qu'on est invincible et inébranlable. La sorcière préfère de très loin être en marge de la société mais ne pas avoir à subir les tourments de la vie. Pourtant ceux-ci semblaient toujours la rattraper qu'importe le moyen qu'elle utilise pour s'en échapper. Clarke quant à elle attendait de voir si Lexa allait poursuivre mais voyant la réaction de celle-ci, elle se décida à tenter une approche.

 **« Que te voulait Miller ? »**

 **« Il avait des questions au sujet de sa mort. »** murmura-t-elle en levant ses yeux à nouveau embrumé dans ceux de la blonde. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais Lexa posa sa main sur le bras de Clarke avec un léger sourire triste. **« T'en fais pas, ça va. »** Clarke n'en était pas convaincue mais ne souhaitait pas insister en voyant l'état actuel de la brune. Les deux sorcières s'éloignèrent toutes les deux en silence vers le niveau inférieur. Si la brune semblait tendue et perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke quant à elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire et encore moins s'il y avait quelque chose à dire. Et puis, elles se séparèrent maladroitement car leur emploi du temps divergeait jusqu'à la pause du dîner.

 **« Merci pour mes affaires. »**

 **« C'est normal. On se voit tout à l'heure ? »**

 **« Ouais sans doute. A plus Clarke. »**

 **« Salut Lex ! »**

Clarke attendit de voir la silhouette de la Gryffondor s'effacer complètement avant de tourner les talons en soupirant. Il lui semblait que tout à coup entre elles il y avait un énorme gouffre. Bien sûr la blonde comprenait parfaitement que Lexa puisse se sentir mal et ce serait même la réaction la plus normale que de la voir s'effondrer mais elle tenait bon au grand désarroi de Clarke. Et puis, toute cette histoire avec les aurors, la mort inexpliquée de Costia... non il se tramait quelque chose. A coup sûr cela avait un rapport avec le capitaine de Gryffondor, au delà de la simple relation qu'elle entretenait avec Costia. Ruminant des pensées sombres durant les dernières heures de cours avant la pause de midi, la blonde n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et ses amis le remarquèrent bien vite. En effet, Raven a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais finalement elle a très vite compris que cela ne serviraient à rien, qu'il valait mieux abandonner la partie.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves ne parlaient que de la présence d'aurors au sein du château. Pour certains, il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle plutôt terrifiante. La mort de Costia n'était peut-être que la suite logique des récents enlèvement. Les plus jeunes étudiants craignaient donc que l'histoire se répète, que les mangemorts soient de retour réellement et la guerre aux portes du château de Poudlard. Les deux Serdaigle se frayaient un chemin dans les couloirs quand elles aperçurent un attroupement d'élèves et des éclats de voix plutôt importants. Se concertant rapidement du regard, Clarke et Raven suivirent le mouvement, jouant des coudes pour se rapproche. Les paroles que Clarke entendit lui firent l'effet d'une bombe.

 **« Ben alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir des parents comme assassins Wood ? »**

 **« Va voir ailleurs Murphy. »**

 **« T'arrive encore à te regarder dans un miroir ? »**

 **« Dégage de mon chemin, je vais pas le répéter. »**

La blonde aperçut enfin les protagonistes. Lexa face à elle Murphy qui l'empêchait visiblement de passer avec un rictus sur son visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Si au début la voix de Lexa paraissait simplement blasée d'être ainsi importunée par le Serpentard, Clarke ne manqua pas de remarquer sa voix avait changer de ton. Elle fronça les sourcils résistant à l'envie de foncer sur Murphy, ce qu'elle aurait peut-être dû si elle avait su quelles seraient ses prochaines paroles. Dès qu'il commença sa tirade, elle se fraya un chemin entre les différents étudiants enthousiastes à l'idée de voir cette confrontation dérapée, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être le cas si personne n'intervenait. Raven sur les talons rejoint par Octavia, les trois filles se placèrent près de Lexa qui leur jeta à peine un regard bien trop concentrée à ne pas sauter sur Muphy.

 **« Oh et tu vas faire quoi Wood ? Me tuer ? Ou appeler tes copains Mangemort à la rescousses pour se débarrasser de moi comme pour de Costia ? »**

 **« Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre Murphy ! »** pesta Octavia, tandis que les trois filles se postaient face à lui. Cette fois-ci le capitaine de Gryffondor trouva le regard de la blonde qui lui disait clairement d'écraser. Respirant un grand coup, Lexa écarta d'un coup d'épaule le garçon **« Dégage Murphy. »** Raven jeta un regard dégouté à Murphy, tandis qu'elles suivaient Lexa qui cherchait à s'évader de la foule et surtout du centre de l'attention. Les sorciers s'écartèrent sur son chemin, quand la voix de Murphy s'éleva à nouveau plus provocatrice que jamais.

 **« Hey Wood, tu réalises que c'est toi qui l'a tué ? C'est ta faute si ta petite amie est morte, ça doit être dur quand même. Ou alors qu'elle s'est donnée la mort en espérant ainsi échapper à toi et ta famille de dégénérée qui sait... je la comprendrais... pas vous les gars ? »**

Le sang de la Gryffondor endeuillée ne fit qu'un tour, se retournant les yeux flamboyants d'une rage nouvelle, elle fut sur Murphy en quelques enjambées. Son poing frappant dans la mâchoire du Serpentard sans hésitation juste avec hargne. **« Lexa ! Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »** dit Clarke en tentant d'empêcher Lexa de commettre une erreur en attaquant. Un murmure s'était élevé dans le couloir attirant d'autant plus de monde autour des deux sorciers bien décidés à régler leurs comptes. A tel point qu'ils étaient à présent impossible aux filles de rejoindre les deux combattants. Difficile à dire qui serait le victorieux, tous deux semblaient prendre le même nombre de coups. Murphy n'étant pas le garçon le plus puissant de son année alors que Lexa compensait sa silhouette menue par ses muscles mérités par un entrainement constant depuis très jeune. Si les forces semblaient égales, les coups l'étaient aussi.

Tous deux finirent à terre, d'abord Murphy qui avait foncer tel un bélier pour renverser la Gryffondor, puis Lexa qui à son tour avait pris le dessus pour le rouer de coups au visage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'intervint enfin un étudiant arrachant la brune au Serpentard, la tirant en arrière, contre le mur. **« C'est bon stop calme-toi.** » intervint clairement la voix de Lincoln dans l'oreille de la brune qui restait tendue. Le jeune homme se tenait face à elle, ses mains sur ses épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle laissa Lincoln la relâcher, tout en restant devant elle pour éviter un deuxième round. Les oreilles de Lexa bourdonnaient elle ne n'entendait qu'un brouhaha intense sans parvenir à classifier les voix qui lui parvenait. Seule la voix de Lincoln lui parlait et bien sûr l'envie encore bien présente d'arracher la tête de Murphy incessamment sous peu.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »** tonna la voix de Marcus Kane. Ses yeux parcourant sévèrement l'assemblée. Très vite, les élèves se dispersèrent assez peu intéressé à l'idée de devoir rendre des comptes au directeur adjoint. Celui-ci après avoir fait fuir la majorité des sorciers, se tourna vers ceux restant. **« Monsieur Murphy j'aurais du m'en douter. Je croyais que nous avions conclu que cette années vous ne reviendriez pas dans mon bureau avant Noël au moins. »** Il soupira fortement avec de froncer les sourcils en voyant Clarke et ses amis, puis son regard se porta sur Lincoln toujours posté devant Lexa comme pour la protéger. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait perplexe, peu habitué à voir Clarke ou la brune impliquée dans une querelle. La première avait la très net impression que sa mère ne manquerait pas d'être informée de cette implication bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait elle-même.

 **« Murphy. Wood. Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête pour que vous vous dites que ce serait une bonne idée de donner en spectacle en se battant comme de véritables moldus délinquants ? »** Ni Lexa, ni Murphy ne dirent quelque chose _. Pour une fois que Murphy a la présence d'esprit de la boucler_ , pensa Clarke. Visiblement mécontent de ne recevoir ni regards, ni réponses, Kane s'impatienta. **« Alors ?! »** en les regardant tour à jour avant de soupirer. **« Très bien ! Vous faites perdre trente points à votre maison respective et je veux vous voir en retenu vendredi prochain après les cours. Maintenant filez à l'infirmerie ! »** Alors que Murphy et Lexa s'apprêtait à obéir, Kane ajouta rapidement. **« Griffin, Hawkins, vous les accompagnez. Je veux pas de nouveau combat, vous en êtes responsable Hawkins. »** Acquiesçant tous les quatre prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie, Lincoln en tête avec Murphy veillant à bien l'empêcher de ne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Lexa qui semblait être repartie dans son monde. Clarke la fixait avec une légère teinte d'inquiétude au fond des prunelles ne dit rien tout au long du périple, son cœur se serrait simplement en la voyant grimacer en marchant.

Lexa se trouvait étendue sur un lit attendant patiemment que Jackson vienne examiner ses blessures et la guérir totalement - vive la magie, être sorcier ça a du bon. Clarke à ses côtés était très mal à l'aise, Lexa ne lui avait pas adressé à un seul regard depuis son combat avec Murphy. Craquant alors devant ce silence, la blonde tenta une approche. **« Lexa ? »** La réponse ne venant pas, Griffin posa une main sur bras pour attirer son attention. L'effet fut immédiat, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens et elle se dégagea. Causant ainsi une terrible douleur dans la poitrine de la Serdaigle qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie agissait ainsi et la repousse de cette façon.

 **« Est-ce que ça va, Lex ? »** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **« Tu peux t'en aller Clarke. »** répondit-elle en détournant à nouveau la tête.

 **« Je comprends pas ? Je peux rester le temps que Jackson vienne te voir et on pourra... »** commença Clarke nageant dans un plein délire.

 **« Non. Vas-t'en s'il te plait. »**

 **« Lexa qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

 **« Laisse-moi ! »**

Clarke recula sur ses mots comme si elle avait été frappé. Ses paroles faisaient mal. Elle ne saisissait pas. Ce regard froid et dur que lui lançait la Gryffondor lui ôta la force de faire la forte tête et de lui forcer de lui avouer pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Sa fierté heurtée de plein fouet, la blonde se leva. **« Très bien. »** lui lança-t-elle sèchement, **« Ce n'est pas parce que cette journée est merdique que tu dois être désagréable avec ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi, Wood. »** Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Profondément blessée par son ton froid et son regard, Clarke refoulait des larmes qui rendaient ses prunelles douloureuses. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle bien décidée à ne plus penser à Wood - tout du moins à essayer. Quant à Lexa, elle leva les yeux au ciel en déglutissant péniblement. Cela faisait si mal de voir la douleur dans les yeux de la blonde et ne pas pouvoir la retenir. Non, pas après ce qu'elle savait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être proche de Clarke, de personne mais surtout pas de Clarke Griffin.

* * *

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
